


Intimidating

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wolverine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: “You come across as, um, a little intimidating.”Warnings: Smut!! Unprotected Sex!!!!





	Intimidating

You were new to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters except you weren’t exactly a “youngster”. Charles had recently reached out to you and invited you to live at the school and work with the children. He had made the inquiry to attend as a student long ago, back when you were underage, but you had friends you could count on and didn’t think you needed “schooling” and politely declined.

Years had past and all your friends were gone. It wasn’t an easy journey and you found yourself lost and alone. You were so thankful for Charles and happily decided to work with him.

You were new and of course that was always awkward, but soon enough the others began to grow on you. Jean was sweet and you would often find yourself hanging out with her and Scott at night. You three would sit around and drink, Jean would often go off on long tangents about abstract ideas that you and Scott loved. Storm was the one who helped you get settled and showed you how to teach the mutant children. And some of the older students befriend you as well. But you always found yourself avoiding one person, Logan. He was dark and mysterious. He had a temper and wasn’t very inviting. Jean told you he was kinder than he appeared but you still took every chance you could to avoid contact with him.

You woke up from a nightmare, one that was too real to speak aloud. You found yourself making your way to the kitchen. You did this often when you couldn’t sleep and occasionally you’d bump into a student or two, and even once you bumped into Charles, but who you saw tonight caught you off guard.

Logan was sitting at the counter, a beer next to him, his eyes closed. You slightly jumped when you spotted him, your quiet squeal grabbing his attention and he opened his eyes.

“Oh- uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- didn’t mean to disturb you.” You fumbled with your words.

Logan raised an eyebrow, “You’re not disturbing me.” He said matter-of-factly.

You stood there staring at him, not sure on what to do next. Do you slowly back away and book it to your room? Do you pretend like you never saw him and grab a snack? Do you try to engage in conversation?

He smiled, snapping you out of your escape ideas, “I’m not going to bite,” a small chuckled escaped his raspy late night voice.

Your body slightly relaxed and you gave a forced smiled. You made your way to the fridge, looking for something to grab that way you could make your way back to your room.

“How come we’ve never talked?” He asked abruptly.

You grabbed a can of soda and turned around, closing the fridge with your foot as you did.

“I don’t know. We just never crossed paths.”

He laughed, “We’ve crossed paths plenty of times, you just always run out of the room.”

You blushed, embarrassed that he noticed. “Uh- I guess you come across as, um, a little intimidating.” You muttered quietly.

Logan almost looked hurt at you words. His hand tightened around his drink and he furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah, you wouldn’t be the first to tell me that,” he said as he tilted his drink back and took a big gulp. 

He was looking directly at you now across the table. You saw the hurt in his eyes, something you never expected to see when you finally came face to face with him. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, kid. I think I’ve just had too much to drink.” 

You studied him, the way he was sitting across from you gave you a warm feeling that you didn’t know how to describe. It was like looking at someone who could crush you at any moment, but up close, his fierce demeanor slipped away and you felt safe. Like the way a rushing river could pull you under with no remorse, but the calm sounds and glimmering water made you feel at home.

Logan pushed himself up and tossed his beer bottle in the bin. “See ya around,” He spoke to you as he headed towards the hall. He paused, “Unless you’re still gonna run for the hills every time I come your way.” He smiled, a faint sparkle gleaming in his eyes. 

You smiled back, your heart speeding up, and he walked away. 

Over the next few weeks you and Logan gradually became friends. He would often say funny remarks under his breath near you and would catch you giggling. He finally had stopped you in the hall after a meeting, “I’m glad you’re not so bothered by me anymore.” You turned towards him, alone in the hall aside from the two of you.

“Yeah, well I smartened up and realized you weren’t so tough.” You smirked.

He pretended to be hurt, “You have a cheeky side, I see.” His words made you blush.

From then on, Logan would find you at dinner or when he got back from missions and would spend time with you. You warmed up to him and realized he was someone you could count on. You’d often laze around the living space together when everyone was in bed, or take walks in the courtyard, teasing each other as you did.

Late one evening, Logan sat on his bed reading and you laid across his floor with pillows beneath you as you tried to come up with a study plan for some of the students you were teaching.

“Ugh, I can’t figure this out.” You sighed, frustrated with how hard it was to help other people with totally different powers from you.

Logan stood up, placing his book on his nightstand, walked over to you, and collapsed on the pillows beside you. “You’ve been at this for hours, I think you need a break. A fresh look at it will do wonders.”

“Maybe you’re right,” You mumbled, sitting up.

You didn’t realized how close Logan was to you until you were sitting up on your knees, your face mere inches away. You held your position, a bit startled, his eyes analyzing you. The sudden reality of your close proximity made you clear your throat and stand up.

You heart was racing and you felt your cheeks go red. Logan often did this to you: his sweet comments, or cheeky remarks made you blush. You found yourself becoming attracted to him but you didn’t want to ruin your friendship. And to be quiet honest, the though of being with someone like him made you trembled. You may have gotten more relaxed around him, and even befriended him, but he still intimidated you.

“I should go,” you started, grabbing your papers off the floor, “it’s getting late.”

“Y/N,” he pleaded, standing up and catching your hand as you made your way to the door, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, no, it’s not you.” You shrugged awkwardly. He let go of your hand as you faced him, his eyes trying to read your face. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” you mumbled, your eyes avoiding his gaze.

Logan almost couldn’t hear you but the way his heart quickened meant he certainly heard every word. “Y/N...” He said, his voice much quieter than before. You looked up at him, your cheeks red-hot in embarrassment that you said that out loud.You expected to have an awkward Logan peering at you, about to let you down gently, telling you he’s not interested in you that way, but instead you were met with his lips.

Startled at how quickly everything was happening, you felt his arms grace your hips. His mouth moved against yours, your body heating up. He pulled away abruptly, “I’m sorry.” He said, his eyes looking into yours, trying to decipher if this is what you wanted.

“No- don’t be,” You bit your lip looking up at him, his hands still on your hips.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

You paused for a moment to think, then shook your head. Without wasting time Logan attached himself to you again. You had never been kissed like this and you felt like your chest was bound to explode. His hands snaked their way to your back and he pulled you up against him. You moved your hands up to run through his hair. His large stature was leaning down to reach you so you didn’t have to go on your tip toes.

He pushed you up against the door, your legs straddling one of his. His began to place soft kisses on your jaw and down to your neck. You let out a moan. Logan quickly pulled away and you were immediately embarrassed at the unconscious sound you made.

“I’m not going to be able to stop myself if you keep doing that, so tell me if you want us to stop. I don’t want to rush this,” his voice was hoarse and out of breath. You felt chills form over your entire body.

“To stop now would be cruel,” you voice was quiet and out of breath. He took your consent and picked you up, his lips connecting to yours and walked you both over to his bed.

He set you down on both your knees making you perfectly inline with himself. His hand went behind your head and deepened the kiss. You felt him press up against you and he groaned. You felt him hardened beneath you which caused your insides to warm up at your core.

Your body felt red hot, your fingers slightly trembling as you gripped his hip. He traced the hem of your shirt and gently tugged at it. You pulled away and lifted your arms up allowing him to remove it from your chest.

Out of breath, Logan admired you. He could feel himself panting like a dog. You blushed slightly as he remained looking you up and down, a hard contrast to when he was just all over you. “You’re so beautiful,” the words were quiet and you felt a smile form on your lips. He took another moment to take you in before he ripped his own shirt off.

You swallowed hard looking at his extremely toned chest. Logan slowly reach up and grabbed at the seam of your pajama shorts. He kissed your neck as he tugged your shorts down. You did the rest, kicking them off your ankles. His hands traced down your curves and he placed a delicate kiss on your collar bone. You felt goosebumps form on your bare skin, so surprised at his loving demeanor. Logan could go from rough and hot, to gentle and slow. You didn’t expect someone like him to be like this.

He gently pushed you onto your back, watching you as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. You gulped as he climbed onto the bed and between your legs, his body against yours as his warm lips made contact with you again. You felt his tongue slip into your mouth, a slight moan forming in the back of your throat.

You fumbled with your bra straps, trying to tear them off. You were getting frustrated, still kissing Logan while trying to remove this restricting clothing. He pulled away, “I got it,” he mumbled softly. You sighed in defeat as he slid his hands under your back making you arch and unbuckled the strap. He pulled it from you and his eyes got dark. His hands came up to roam your chest and then left wet kisses along your breast. You groaned when his mouth wrapped around your bud.

He sat up, slightly nipping you as he did, “I want to make you make those sounds forever.” You felt a shiver swim over you.

Logan slid his underwear down his tanned thighs exposing himself fully to you. He still hovered above you, your hair sprawled out on the bed and he tried to take this moment completely in. His rough hand slid along your thigh and brushed over your underwear. You bit your lip. Logan continued to rub between your legs, your insides twisting as you tried to stay still for him. You were already dripping for him, you both knew you weren’t going to last long.

“Logan, please...” you said out of breath. He smirked and slid your panties down and threw them behind you. He planted a kiss right below your belly button then slowly made his way up to your face. You grabbed his hair in your hands as his soft lips collided with your neck once again. 

“Are you ready?” He asked you, barely above a whisper. 

You nodded and Logan lined himself up with you and gently pushed himself it. It was hot, like fire, for a moment as he filled you up. Your hands gripped his back, sure to leave marks. He let out a loud grunt when he bottomed out, your eyes closed, squirming beneath him as he held himself there. You grew impatient, his lips kissing your jaw lightly. You hips bucked up slightly, trying to get him to move and you moaned out breathlessly. 

Logan’s eyes shifted to darkness immediately began to pull back out, your breath getting hitched in your throat. Before you could take a moment, he slammed back into you, both of you groaning. He continued, pulling himself out then slamming into you, the bed creaking as he did. “Fucking hell” Logan breathlessly moaned. Your legs wrapped around his hips, trying to pull him in deeper with every thrust. 

“Tell me how you feel,” He commanded in a husky tone. 

Your lips were parted, your hair sprawled out behind you, you were certain your cheeks were bright red and you tried to muster words out, “So- uh- fucking- good!” You moaned. 

Logan let a trail of swears pool out of his mouth and then he reached down and left a needy kiss on your already red and swollen lips. Logan grabbed you hips, his fingers digging into your skin as his quickened his pace. You were getting close already and you tightly wrapped your fingers in Logan’s hair, your other hand clenching the bed sheets. Logan’s bed frame began hitting the wall with every pump inside of you. 

“Fucking hell-” He moaned out. Logan had imagined this moment before, the way you’d lay beautifully beneath him as he pleasured you to no end. He was losing it quicker than usual, your moans pulling him to the edge quickly. Logan reached a hand down between your legs and began to circle your clit. Little squeals began to leave your parted lips, your body squirming beneath him. He felt your walls tighten around his dick and he couldn’t hold it much longer. “Jesus, Y/N, I’m gonna- ugh, fuck-” and with that, you felt yourself go over the edge, Logan’s eyes locking with yours as you both loudly moaned. He continued to move in and out of you to elongate the feeling of ecstasy. 

Your legs and arms trailed his back, not being able to hold still as Logan spilled himself into you, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. He was still muttering swears as he slowed down, the high reaching a peacefully after-bliss. He collapsed on top of you, both of you breathing heavily. After a moment he rolled on the bed next to you, a large grin on his face making you blush. He pulled you close to him, your head resting beside him as he pushed your hair behind your ear, “That was better than I could have ever dreamed.”

“Oh, so you’ve dreamed about this before?” You asked, wiggling an eyebrow. Logan just smiled at you, placing a kiss on your forehead. You couldn’t believe you were ever afraid of this man.


End file.
